Memory
by AerynQ
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing Cats fic, so please r&r. The last Memory of the Jellicle Ball from the views of many different cats.


Title: Memory  
Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, surprise!   
Notes: This is my first ever attempt at writing Cats fic, so please be kind and review. This is my take on what each cat is thinking while Grizzebella sings "Memory".  
  
  
  
  
  
Deuteronomy: Again she comes... stalking out of the shadows, appearing from nowhere, like always. She has always flit about between the shadows and the light. They shun her. The respect shown to others of my generation is with held from her. They cannot see her beauty. All they see is her waning life, the stagger in her step, and the dirt on her fur.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memory, turn your face to the moonlight   
Let your memory lead you  
Open up enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life can begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grizabella: No more. I can take no more. These memories... sweet, happy shadows taunting me with longing for what I may never again have. The other Jellicles hate me... they fear me! To them I am a monster. But I'm not a monster! My body is twisted by the years, but my soul is not. My coat is dirty, but my heart is pure. I am breaking. I am dieing. I cannot die like this. I need to start again. I need a new body, a new life. I need to be bathed in moonlight. I need to enter the moonlight and be reborn. Dueterinomy please help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memory all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bombellurina: Again she comes... must she always come? I can't look at her... I can't look at her knarled body and tattered fur. How could she have been beautiful? How could she have been a glamour cat? I am a glamour cat. Would I... is it possible? Is it possible that I will one day become as she is? Will I too be shunned? No. Never. I can not look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
A street lamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mistoffolees: I will not turn to face her. They all look away, so I do too. I don't want the new day to come. I want tonight to last forever. Finally they see my power. Finally I am truly one of them, not some tag along kitten barely tolerated by the older toms. I am the Magical Mister Mistoffolees!   
  
Poor Grizabella. For her this ball holds no wonder. For her it is simply torture. I want to touch her. I want to at least look at her, reassure her somehow. Maybe if I touched her with my magic I could somehow heal what is broken inside of her. But I won't... I will not sacrifice my acceptance. No. Maybe I will, if only somebody else will touch her first. If somebody else will touch her first, I will find the courage to touch her as well. But for now, I look away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daylight I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory to  
And a new life will begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grizabella: They won't even look at me. They won't even listen to me. Don't they realize that I would give any of them my soul for just the slightest touch? Can't they hear me pleading with them? I'm dieing. Please help. I'm dieing, I'm dieing. Can't they see my tears? I need one day more... to begin a new life... to find acceptance... to simply be touched. I can make it one more day. This is not the end. I can feel my legs tremble under me. I can't stand. My face is on the ground. I can't breath. I can't sing. I can't plead. And they don't care. They'll just let me die like this. I have no strength left. I'm finished.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight through the trees in summer  
endless masquerading  
like a flower as the dawn is breaking  
the memory is fading  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sillabub: My song... the melody that Grizabella sings is the melody that I have heard all my life. We are so different. How is it that we have the same song? Suddenly her voice dies. She is on the floor. Is she... is she dieing? No, she couldn't be dieing. She sings my song! She has given up. She won't sing anymore. I can't let her go. I must remind her of why we all live... of daylight. Most prefer the night, but I love the day. She sings my song, so maybe she likes the day too. Our voices touch, connect, join with one another. My song is more complete than ever before! And she rises. Grizabella rises! The melody dies in my throat. The song is hers to finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grizabella: Our voices touch, connect, join with one another. I feel an overwhelming sense of love for the sweet kitten that shares my song. For a moment we sing together, then she falls silent. Even though I cannot here her voice any longer it feels as though our souls have connected. I can get up. I can continue! Oh, I must have them touch me! The must listen to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look a new day has begun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria: I can touch her. Sillabub can sing with her, so certainly I can touch her. I get up shakily. I am so afraid. I look back, trembling. Then I cautiously take her outstretched paw. And I don't die! I always thought that if I touched I would grow old and die, but I don't. An overwhelming sense of joy runs through me. I know what happiness is. I rub my head against her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The white kitten's touch is so soft... so wonderful. The look of joy on her pure innocent face is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my entire long life. Then she brings me to another, and his face shows the same joy. Each cat smiles as the finally touch me. Then Deuteronomy puts his arm around me, guiding me, taking me away from the pain and suffering of this world. I feel so safe, so loved, so happy. And then I feel it. I can feel my body, my soul rising up, up, up! I can see the heavy side layer, beckoning me into its luminescent embrace. I am to leave them now. Look, a new life has begun. 


End file.
